Revenge Killing
by AshleySue
Summary: In order to avenge the murder of her intended companion, Sookie Stackhouse goes to local vampire sheriff, Eric Northman, with an interesting proposition.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The woman standing at the door to the club was tall. Normally, I figure she would've been only slightly taller than me, but, she was wearing some very high stiletto shoes, which added quite a bit to her height. She was thin, but not the type of disgusting thing that today's models were. She had long, straight, pale blonde hair that was wore in a ponytail high on her head. Her clothing was skin tight head to toe leather. If she were a normal person, she'd probably be sweating to death in the heat of a Louisiana August. Luckily for her, she was a vampire, and vampires didn't sweat.

"Excuse me, Ms. Ravenscroft? I wonder if you might be so kind as to tell me whether or not Mr. Northman is here this evening?

She gave me her full attention, which to anyone else would have been a little disconcerting. I, however, simply met her gaze.

"Kind is not something I'm generally accused of being. I would like to know how you came to know my name though."

"Well, if you would take me to the Sheriff, I'd be more than happy to enlighten you."

She studied me for a moment, and I could tell I had piqued her interest. Humans didn't normally know the names and political positions of their local vampires. Well, little did she know, I was no run of the mill human.

"Mmm, just when I thought tonight would be as boring as any other. Follow me, he's in his office. Let's go interrupt, shall we?"

I followed the vampire as we worked our way through the many bodies tightly packed within the small club. I'd never been to Fangtasia before, but, somehow I hadn't imagined it quite like this. The walls and bar were blood red with black accents. Posters of just about every vampire movie ever made adorned the walls. There were also placards stating the "rules" of the club. Things like _Enter at Own Risk_ and _No Biting Allowed on Premises_.

She led me down a small corridor before stopping to knock lightly on a door. I didn't hear a response before she opened the door and walked through it, but that doesn't mean there hadn't been one.

My eyes were drawn to the male vampire as soon as I saw him. He was sitting behind a desk, looking over some paperwork. His broad shoulders were covered by long blonde hair. The only clothing I could see on his body was a leather vest, which lay open. He didn't look up from his paperwork even as the female vampire shut the door behind us.

"What is it, Pam? I'm rather busy, and am not currently in need of feeding."

"Oh, believe me, Eric. You'll want to make time for this," she purred in response.

He looked up at the two of us before indicating she should continue.

"As I was working the door, this lovely little human approached me, calling me by name, asking if you were available." His eyebrows ascending slightly were the only sign of his surprise. "When I asked how she knew my name, she said she would explain it all to me once we joined you. So, naturally, here we are."

He stared at me for a moment before leaning back a little in his chair, and propping his feet up on the desk. "By all means then, little human, share your story with us." The tone of his voice made it obvious he was mocking someone. Whether it was me or the female vampire, I neither knew, nor cared.

"Well, Sheriff Northman, as Ms. Ravenscroft said, I'd like to discuss a business proposition with you."

"Really now? Well, first things first. You seem to have me at an advantage, and we simply can't have that. Since you know our names, I believe it is customary to start with yours."

"Very well. My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I have lived my entire life in Bon Temps, which is, as I'm sure you're aware, in Area 5. I am familiar with Supes of all kinds, which is how I know who the two of you are."

The two of them looked at each other momentarily as if having a silent conversation. Maybe they were. "Fair enough," Eric said. "What exactly is your proposition?"

"I would like both your help and permission in killing two vampires. One, a resident of your area, the other, his maker."

I heard the telltale sound of two sets of fangs snapping down, and Eric sat up bolt straight in his chair. Neither he nor Pam seemed amused any longer.

"And just why would I allow this, let alone help you?"

"Because they have broken one of your laws."

"And what law is that?"

"They killed another vampire."

"Who? Another resident of my area?"

"No. A visitor."

"Who? All visitors are required to check in with the local Sheriff upon arrival, and I have only received one such visit, and I know she is still very much among us."

"You may have only been made aware of one visitor _recently_, however, he had your approval to be here. Many years ago you gave him your permission to enter your area twice a year to visit his human companion."

He looked contemplative for a moment, and then his eyes opened wider with shock. "Warlow?"

I nodded. Hearing his name still caused pain, and I didn't want them to hear my voice shake with sadness.

"Am I to take it you are the companion he was seeing?"

I nodded again.

"And what two vampires are responsible for his end?"

My voice filled with hate and anger. "Bill Compton and Lorena Ball."

He nodded as if he was not surprised.

Before he could say anything else, Pam rejoined the conversation. "You said this was a business proposition. Just what do we stand to gain from helping you?"

"Honestly, since you, Mr. Northman, are the Area Sheriff, I believe you are duty-bound to see justice served. However, Ms. Ravenscroft is correct. I do not expect you to do this without gaining anything. Have either of you ever tasted faery blood?"

"No, I have never had the pleasure," Pam answered.

"I have," Eric said. His eyes were closed, as if he were in rapture. "It is incredibly sweet, better than any other blood I have ever tasted. It also, however, is intoxicating, and can cause a vampire to forget his or her surroundings for a time."

"Yes, but that is only if the blood comes from a full faery. If the faery is also part human, the blood is still as sweet, but has none of the intoxicating effects."

"Intriguing."

"Once you have helped me to end Bill Compton and Lorena Ball, I will present you with a faery human hybrid you may drain."

They both laughed. "I have no plans of starting a feud by draining a faery against their will," Eric said.

"It wouldn't be against their will. This particular faery has grown tired of life, and is willing to allow you to have her."

"And just who is this suicidal faery?" Pam asked.

"Me."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I am surprised and grateful at the response to this story! Thank you so much. It won't be very long, probably around 10 chapters, and I can't guarantee how quickly they'll be posted.**

**13 years ago**

"_Father, no, there has to be another way!"_

_I sat up in bed, turning towards the window. I had been asleep for a few hours, when the sound of unfamiliar voices woke me up. It had been a nice summer day, so I'd had my window open, but it was obvious that a storm had since blown in. I'm surprised I could hear the voices above all the wind._

"_My son, you know there is not. I do not like this either, but it really is our only choice. At least this way we can control how it happens. We can make her passing peaceful, painless. You know if the others were to find her, they would not be so gentle."_

_I got up out of bed and quietly crept to my window. I carefully looked out of the window, taking care to not be seen. There were two strange men standing in the yard below. They were both beautiful in an otherworldly way. And, unless I was mistaken, they were both sort of glowing!_

"_I know that as well as you. But perhaps we can find a way to protect her from them. There has got to be some form of magic we can use to make her presence untraceable."_

_Okay, now they were talking about using magic. Maybe I really was still asleep. Could all this just be a dream?_

"_The only possible way that would work would be to change her into a creature of the night. But we've no guarantee that would even work. No fae has ever been turned before; we have no way of knowing the transition itself wouldn't kill her! Besides, we all know what faery blood does to those creatures! Who's to say her potential maker would be lucid enough to feed her their blood after she'd been drained!"_

_Now I __**really**__ hope I'm dreaming. If not, well, I don't even want to think about what they're talking about being real!_

_The younger of the two looked like he was about to speak again, but stopped when something else caught his attention. They both turned and looked towards the driveway, and a moment later I could see headlights making their way towards the house. When the car came to a stop, I recognized it as my parents. I kept my eyes on them, hoping they'd get out of the car, and scare the men away._

"_Ah, here come the parents, now. I will mystify them into follow my orders. You go inside and find the old woman."_

"_Adele. Her name is Adele," the younger one growled out._

_The older one huffed a little and seemed a bit annoyed, but continued. "Fine, go inside and find Adele. Mystify her to believe the girl was ill, and she called the parents to pick her up and take her home with them. Then go to the girls room, use your magic to put her into a deep sleep. There is no need for her to be awake for what is about to happen. Even though she is awake now, and has been listening to our entire conversation."_

_When he said his final sentence, I gasped and looked back to the two strangers. They were both looking up at me. I slammed the window shut, and ran over to the door. There was no lock, but I knew of a way to keep others from coming in. I pulled a chair over, tilting it backwards until it rested just below the handle. Once I was sure it couldn't be opened, I hid in the closet, praying the next person I came in contact with was either my parents or my Gran._

_As I waited in silence, I thought back over the day. Maybe if I hadn't insisted on spending the night at Gran's house, these two men wouldn't have come here looking for me. Maybe they didn't know where my parents lived with my brother, Jason, and I. But, how did they even know I was here? And, how did the younger one know Gran's name? The question that kept coming to the front of my mind, though, was who were these strangers, anyway?_

_I was straining to hear if someone entered my room, but as the moments passed, I heard nothing. I began to think maybe I was safe. Just as I began to let my guard down though, the closet door opened, without the knob having been turned! I opened my mouth to scream, but, but it didn't come out when I saw the figure in front of me._

"_Grandpa Earl?" I asked, stunned. It couldn't be. My Grandpa had been dead for almost a year._

_The man looked at me sadly, with pity._

"_I am sorry, niece."_

_Then everything went dark._

**Present Day**

"Wait, I am confused. He was your grandfather, yet he called you niece?" Eric asked Sookie.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Sheriff, I believe I have shown you impeccable manners and courtesy this evening. I'd appreciate it if you could do the same for me. Interrupting is rude."

Eric was taken aback, and turned to look at Pam for a moment. Then, he turned back to Sookie with a smirk.

"I apologize, Miss Stackhouse. I am not accustomed to being so formal with humans. Please continue."

"The next thing I remember was being in very fast moving water. Somehow, I'd ended up in a river not far from my Grandmother's home. Every time I was able to get my head above water to breathe, I felt something pulling me back under. It wasn't the current, though. I'd felt that before. This felt more like a hand grabbing onto my clothing. I continued to fight with all my strength, but, eventually felt as if I couldn't fight anymore. Just as I was ready to give up, I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me up out of the water, and set me down on the bank.

"I lay there coughing for several moments, wondering if I still might die. When I finally caught my breath, I turned to look at the creature who'd rescued me. I say creature because, I knew, there was no possible way he was human. While the strangers I'd seen earlier had a faint glow, this one's was much more pronounced. His ears were pointed slightly at the tops, and he had fangs amongst his teeth.

"He told me I was going to be alright, and that once I was able to stand, we would walk to his car, and he would drive me to my Grandmother's house. I have no idea why, but, I felt as though he was completely trustworthy. I had no doubt in my mind he would do me no harm. He introduced herself simply as Warlow. And, as I later found out, he was the world's only fae-vampire hybrid."

Upon hearing this, Pam and Eric both immediately stood, fangs snapping down.

"What!?" Eric roared. "That is impossible! A faery could never be made vampire! It simply cannot be done!"

"Yet it has. Now if you'll kindly sit, I'd like to finish up so I can head home."

"Listen, Tinkerbelle, it's not that I don't find the story of your childhood _fascinating_," Pam said with a roll of her eyes, "but could you please move past the little details and get to the good stuff?"

Sookie chuckled, while slightly nodding I ascent.

"Alright. Warlow drove me to my Grandmother's home, where the two strangers from earlier were pacing in the yard. When we pulled up in Warlow's car, they immediately drew weapons, and looked as though they were going to attack.

"When Warlow stepped out of the vehicle, they must've known immediately what he was, because they both started raging about the impossibility of what was before them, somewhat like the two of you just did!

"They began to question him, but he pointed out I was standing there in soaking wet clothes, and they should probably see to my comfort. They took me into the house, which I found odd, since Gran was nowhere to be seen. When I asked about her, they said they'd help her to fall asleep, and she wouldn't wake until morning.

"I went down the hallway to change, and they stayed in the living room talking, but spoke loud enough I could hear their conversation. The two men had started to question Warlow on who he was, but once again, he reminded them there were more important matters to discuss.

**13 years ago**

"_Wouldn't you first like to know what happened to the young one, and where her parents are?"_

"_He's right, Father, we need to know what happened."_

"_Aww, Niall, I see young Dermot sees reason where you do not!"_

"_How is it you know my name, Vampire?"_

"_All Fae know their Prince. It is as simple as that."_

"_Enough! Please, sir, tell me what has happened to my nephew and his wife!"_

"_Alright. I was following Corbett and Michelle as was tasked to me by my friend, Earl Stackhouse, when he knew his end was near. He told me the Water Fae were under orders from their leader, Breandan, to kill all humans with Fae blood. Apparently Breandan believes only those with pure blood sure be allowed to enter the Faery Realm. All others should be exterminated. Earl knew he was considered a traitor to many for abdicating his right to the throne and choosing to live amongst the humans. He knew Breandans followers would be under strict orders to kill him and any of his descendants who possessed a Fae Spark._

"_It seemed his son, Corbett, did not possess the spark. However, Corbett's daughter Sookie did. Sookie was too young to be detected on her own, so the Water Fae would need to find her by finding Corbett. However, he wasn't traceable without a Spark. _

"_The moment I knew Earl was dead, I began keeping a close eye on Corbett. That is how I knew of your plans this night. Honestly, Your Majesty, did you truly believe killing Sookie was the only way to prevent the others from torturing her and killing her themselves?"_

"_There is no other way! We cannot effectively hide her, and she cannot enter the Fae Realm until she comes of age! No matter what we do, they will find her. At least this way we could spare her the pain of torture!" Niall yelled._

"_But that is where you are wrong. There is another way. Although, since you believed a creature like me could never exist, I'm not surprised you didn't know._

"_You see, I discovered shortly after I was turned that I could no longer enter the Fae Realm. So, if a vampire were to turn her, Sookie would be safe," Warlow said._

"_Are you suggesting you be allowed to a make a vampire out of a 12 year old child?" Dermot roared._

"_No, I am not. I would never curse her with eternal childhood. I believe if I feed her a small amount of my blood twice a year until she comes of age, she will be untraceable. We all know the Fae Spark activates when a Faery turns 25, so on the eve of her 25__th__ birthday, I will turn her."_

**Present Day**

"And Niall and Dermot agreed to this?" Pam asked.

"Not at first. In fact, they argued about it for hours, even after I'd rejoined them after having cleaned myself up."

"You still have not explained why you thought this Dermot was your Grandfather, Miss Stackhouse."

"Forgive me, Sheriff, it must have slipped my mind." She paused for a moment as Pam laughed lightly. "Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae, had twin sons, Fintan and Dermot. Fintan was first-born, making him Niall's heir. However, Fintan did not wish to rule, and abdicated her right to the throne to Dermot. He then left the Fae Realm for good, and made his home here, changing his name to Earl Stackhouse to blend in better with the humans. He married Adele Hale Stackhouse, and they had one child, my father, Corbett. Grandpa Earl died when I was 11 years old, and since Dermot was his twin, he looked the same in the eyes of a child."

"So, now you have explained why you were Warlow's companion. What I still need to know, however, is how and why Bill and Lorena ended him."

Sookie stiffened in her chair, and closed her eyes momentarily. It was obvious to both Eric and Pam that she was trying to control her emotions. She must have cared about him, for every time Eric mentions Warlow's end, she seemed upset. Finally, she composed herself and looked at them once again.

"He was drained. Somehow Bill and Lorena discovered that by drinking his blood, they would have the power to walk in the sunlight."


End file.
